Recent developments in cancer research have resulted in a rapid expansion of cancer prevention and surveillance options for presently healthy individuals. Behavioral research has contributed greatly to the understanding and management of the psychosocial needs of cancer patients and their families, including the impact of a cancer diagnosis, issues involving treatment decision making, and coping with treatment and its after-effects. However, there is an increasing need for psychosocial research in the area of cancer risk and prevention, as advances in the biological and genetic sciences have opened up new areas of study for behavioral scientists. The primary goal of the proposed conference entitled "Psychosocial Approaches to Cancer Prevention" is to bring together outstanding cancer prevention researchers and to review current research efforts in psychosocial research and cancer prevention, with a view to integrate converging theories and findings. The topics addressed during the two and a half day conference will encompass the entire range of biobehavioral issues in relation to cancer prevention. In particular, the conference will feature 24 senior scientists with expertise in the areas of high risk populations, decision making, quality of life, tobacco control, psychoneuroimmunology, cancer chemoprevention, methodological issues in cancer prevention trials, as well as outreach challenges and new media technologies. Particular emphasis will be placed on cancer prevention among underserved and minority populations. The target audiences of the proposed conference are research and clinical psychologists, epidemiologists, medical doctors, nurses, and genetic counselors working in cancer centers, social workers, health educators, postdoctoral fellows, and students in psychology, health education, health promotion, and social work. It is anticipated that approximately 150 individuals will attend the meeting scheduled to take place from October, 20-22, 2000 at the Korman Suites hotel in Philadelphia.